Nowhere Man
by Herria
Summary: Spike es borde, es arrogante, es un héroe y es un villano. Una pequeña historia con las luces y sombras de nuestro cazarrecompensas favorito.


He's a real nowhere man  
Sitting in his nowhere land  
Making all his nowhere plans for nobody

Doesn't have a point of view  
Knows not where he's going to  
Isn't he a bit like you and me?

* * *

 **Celoso.  
**

La amaba con locura, amaba sus formas, su sonido, su tacto. Su luz, su oscuridad.

Amaba estar sobre ella, dentro de ella.

Amaba la sensación que provocaba en él.

Incluso sentía cierto orgullo cuando le miraban cuando la tenía a su lado.

Pero si había algo que no podía soportar era que nadie que no fuese él la tocase. Así que cuando le vio, allí parado, con sus manos sobre ella, no tuvo otro remedio que disparar.

\- ¿ Acabas de disparar a ese pobre infeliz sólo porque ha tocado tu nave? - preguntó Faye junto a él mirándole de manera inquisitiva.

\- Nadie toca a mi chica - dijo tajante mirándola con seriedad.

\- Estás enfermo, Spike- sentenció ella pasando delante de él.

* * *

 **Borde.**

\- ¿ A que te dedicabas antes de ser cazarrecompensas? - preguntó sentándose en la mesa.

\- Era cartero- respondió apartando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

\- ¿ En serio? - preguntó Faye escéptica. - ¿ Y quien te enseñó a disparar?

\- Mi padre cazaba patos- dijo sin mirarla con la vista clavada en el libro.

\- Oh - murmuró ella

Spike la miró con desprecio y ella suspiró molesta.

\- Estás mintiendo - apartó el libro de su vista y le miró enfadada.

\- No es asunto tuyo - dijo dejando el libro sobre la mesa y cerrando los ojos.

\- Que te jodan - masculló ella- Me aburría, sólo quería un poco de conversación.

\- No preguntes estupideces - dijo Spike.- Habla con el perro.

Faye se levantó haciendo más ruido del necesario y desapareció de su vista de la misma manera que había aparecido.

\- Me recuerdas a alguien- la escuchó decir al otro lado de la puerta. - Widney Hagas Matsumoto.

En un principio pensó que hablaba con él hasta que oyó a Ein bostezar.

No quería ni moverse, aquella historia era lamentable, o era producto de una febril imaginación o... o explicaba muchas cosas.

Escuchó la voz de Faye quebrarse al contar que su amigo había muerto, tiró de la cadena, estaba seguro que ella no iba a permitir que la viese llorar.

\- ¿ Has oído todo? - preguntó con un gesto de disgusto en la cara cuando le vio salir del cuarto de baño.

\- Tu historia necesita unos arreglos- masculló secándose las manos en la camiseta.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de toda la tristeza que había en su mirada y deseó de todo corazón que aquella historia de mierda fuese sólo una mentira.

* * *

 **Infeliz.  
**

Olía a sangre y a pólvora, había cadáveres a su alrededor, todo parecía en color sepia.

Vicious se giró con una sonrisa maligna y triunfal.

Tenía frío y a penas oía. El olor era cada vez más fuerte. Estaba estancado, no podía caminar. No podía respirar. Sentía que se le ralentizaba el corazón. Todo parecía oscurecerse a su alrededor.

La voz de Vicious repitiendo su nombre se clavaba en su cráneo a martillazos.

Miró sus manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre, estaba sobre el cadáver de un niño, sintió deseos de vomitar.

\- Spike - su voz era ácida.- Spike - parecía burlarse de él.

Intentó enfocar su vista pero se perdía entre los cuerpos mutilados que le rodeaban. Los demonios que le reclamaban en el infierno estaban riéndose de él.

\- Spike... - no podía soportar mas aquel horrible olor.

\- Spike...- El verde brillante de sus ojos apareció frente a él, una mirada confundida y preocupada. El pasillo de la Bebop empezó a aparecer tras ella, la sangre, los olores, las voces, todas las imágenes de su pasado que trataban de darle caza, se desvanecieron en el aire.

Estiró los brazos y la atrajo hacía él.

\- ¿ Que haces? - trató de decir Faye, él la abrazó con fuerza, respirando con fuerza contra su oído. - ¿ Estas bien? - preguntó suavemente devolviéndole el abrazo con ternura.

\- Ahora si- murmuró apoyándose en ella, sintiendo que volvía a tener el control.

* * *

 **Arrogante.**

-¡ La feria! - gritó Ed entusiasmada- Vamos Faye- Faye. ¡ Quiero ir a la feria!

\- Ed, espera- dijo Faye cuando la chiquilla la agarró de la mano tirando de ella dentro del recinto.

Antes de que Spike comenzará a reírse, le agarró de la solapa de la chaqueta arrastrándole con ellas.

\- Ni loca voy sola con ella ahí dentro - le dijo mirándole por encima del hombro.

Ed quería subirse a todas las atracciones, corría de un lado al otro, feliz, saltando. Faye parecía agotada de tan solo mirarla.

\- Caballero,joven ¿ Quiere sorprender a su novia? - le gritó el feriante cuando pasaron delante de la caseta de tiro. - Demuestre sus habilidades con la escopeta, regálele un peluche. Es muy fácil... si tiene puntería...

\- ¿ Que dices, princesa? - bromeó- ¿Quieres uno?

Faye resopló entornando los ojos. Spike sonrió apoyando la espalda en la barraca.

\- No - dijo ella tajante.

\- Vamos Faye ¿Puedes divertirte por una vez? - la pinchó.

\- Ese- dijo señalando un enorme conejo del tamaño de Ed.

\- Vaya, el mas grande, a la señorita le gustan las cosas difíciles - dijo el feriante riendo.

\- Me gustan grandes- sonrió Faye mirándole con descaro.

Spike le devolvió la sonrisa y puso un billete sobre el mostrador.

\- Son 12 dianas con 13 disparos- dijo el feriante dejando la escopeta a su alcance.

Spike cogió el rifle y calibró el peso entre sus manos, apuntando al centro de la diana, disparó y falló en el tiro, estaba desviada, escuchó reír a Faye a su lado. Apuntó de nuevo calculando la desviación minuciosamente. Respiró tranquilamente y manteniendo una postura relajada y ligeramente arrogante volvió a disparar, acertando de pleno en el centro de la diana.

Se rió como un chiquillo cuando el feriante hizo una exclamación sorprendido. Disparó once veces e hizo once dianas. Antes de ir a por la ultima diana se giró para guiñarle el ojo a Faye. Se concentró de nuevo y cuando iba a disparar el ultimo balín ella disparó con su Glock haciendo un boquete enorme en el chiringuito. La miró confundido por un segundo y se echó a reír.

\- ¿No querías el conejito? - preguntó haciendo una mueca de burla.

\- Te estabas pavoneando como un colegial - Faye entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

\- De todas formas, son doce dianas ...¿ Hemos ganado no? - dijo Spike tirando del peluche ante la desconcertada mirada del feriante.

\- Todo tuyo- soltó el enorme peluche sus brazos y pasó a su lado sin darse la vuelta.

Ella lo miró cabreada pero como no la estaba observando le dio un pequeño abrazo al enorme conejo de tela .

\- Vamos quiero algodón de azúcar - dijo Spike levantando su mano por encima de la cabeza. - ¡Eii Ed! ¿Que tal lo estas pasando?

\- De maravilla - dijo bailoteando alrededor de él.- Me he montado tres veces seguidas en la montaña rusa.

\- Toma Ed- dijo Faye dándole el peluche a la chiquilla.

\- ¿Para mi? Oooh- dijo abrazándose al muñeco y bailando con él- Gracias Faye- Faye.

* * *

 **Héroe**

Le vio caer por el hueco de la escalera, no tenía ni idea de porqué cojones había subido al tejado. Pero el suelo de la escalera de incendios cedió bajo su peso y se precipitó al vacío.

Gritó su nombre aterrorizada, saltó de la nave y corrió hacia él.

Su corazón se paró por un segundo al verlo en el suelo, sentado sin reaccionar ni moverse.

Vio sus hombros moverse y fue capaz de volver a respirar de nuevo.

\- Mira- dijo mirándose el regazo cuando ella se acercó a él.

\- ¿ No será esto algún truco para enseñarme el pene ? - preguntó molesta.

\- ¿ Crees que tengo doce años? - preguntó irritado.

\- A veces si- murmuró ella.

\- Mira, joder- refunfuño Spike señalándose de nuevo.

Se inclinó sobre él y vio sobre su regazo un cachorro de gato, pequeño, negro y peludo. Le miró incrédula y él le devolvió la mirada sonriendo.

\- ¿ Casi te partes la cabeza por un puto gato? - le golpeó el pie con la punta de la bota. - ¿Eres idiota o que te pasa?.

\- Se parece a ti- contestó alzando el gatito que la miró con unos enormes ojos verdes. - Tiene tus ojos.

\- Definitivamente, eres idiota- dijo cogiendo el animalillo entre sus manos. - ¿ Te has hecho daño, héroe?

Spike se levantó sacudiendo su ropa y negó con la cabeza mientras se examinaba en busca de heridas.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer con él? - preguntó casi en un susurró escondiendo al animal entre los pliegues de su camisa.

Spike sonrió mientras la miraba alejarse de él en dirección a su nave.

* * *

 **Idiota.**

Por fin terminaba su jornada laboral. Marcó el número de su amiga al teléfono.

\- ¿Rebeca?- dijo cuando ella descolgó - Todos los hombres son idiotas, lo sabes ¿no?

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó suspirando al otro lado.

\- Estaba trabajando,¿Vale? y frente a mi había un chico, guapísimo, estaba apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía el pelo raro, una especie de afro verdoso . Su postura era desganada, pero parecía decir, soy el tío más cool de todo el Sistema Solar.

\- Te dispersas, Ann...

\- Escúchame... El chico en cuestión, me miraba, fijamente, como si estuviese pensando algo realmente importante. Tenía los ojos marrones, pero su mirada era muy intensa. Hacia que mis piernas temblasen. Al cabo de media hora se acercó a mi, yo ya creía que venía a matarme o a pedirme matrimonio. Sonrió y por dios créeme en ese momento desee que me hiciese el amor allí mismo, tenía la sonrisa más encantadora que he visto jamás, en fin... compró un paquete de almendras garrapiñadas y volvió a la pared. Se apoyó allí con los ojos cerrados, fumando.

Su amiga se rió al otro lado del teléfono. - ¿ Por eso es idiota? ¿Por que meditó durante más de media hora si comprarte unas almendras?

\- No... escucha, al cabo de unos minutos apareció una chica, monisima, eso si, no se que demonios llevaba puesto. Muy hortera . Se acercó a él y comenzaron a hablar, parecían enfadados. Era una especie de pelea - tonteo muy sutil... ya me entiendes.

La escuche decir que olía a garrapiñados, se giró y al ver el puesto sonrió y le dijo algo a él que la ignoró completamente. La chica, que de cerca era muchísimo más guapa de lo que había pensado, compró un paquetito de almendras y salió detrás del chico que no se molestó en esperarla.

Después de otro ratito de pelea-tonteo ella le ofreció un almendra y él le dijo que era alérgico a los frutos secos.

\- ¿Había comprado las almendras para ella?

\- No lo sé, porque cuando ella no miraba, tiró a la basura el paquete que había comprado antes.

-¿Que? - su amiga se rió al otro lado del teléfono. -Que idiota.

\- Lo que te decía...todos los hombres son idiotas.

* * *

 **Villano**

Nunca la había visto tan hermosa y eso que no había nada en especial en aquel día. Nada en absoluto. Simplemente estaba sobre su regazo, desnuda y sonriente, el flequillo caía sobre sus ojos. Y sonreía con calidez. Mirándole, viendo algo que él era incapaz de ver cuando se miraba al espejo.

Le tocaba el pelo, con una ternura que le dejaba sin respiración, tenía las piernas cruzadas a su espalda. Bajó las manos por su espalda y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Respiró con suavidad y le dio un pequeño beso.

La abrazó, no podía escapar de él la tenía prisionera entre sus piernas, le pasó la mano por el pelo. Se acercó a su oído despacio.

\- Julia -

Ella suspiró apartándose de él bruscamente, la miró con seriedad, evitando las ganas de echarse a llorar viendo el dolor reflejado en aquellos putos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco.

Unos ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas, pero que no derramaron ninguna. Se apartó de él y se marchó sin decir una palabra.

Prefería ser un villano antes de dejar que ella le rompiese el corazón.

* * *

Nowhere Man, please listen  
You don't know what you're missing  
Nowhere Man, the world is at your command

He's as blind as he can be  
Just sees what he wants to see  
Nowhere Man can you see me at all?


End file.
